Adventures in Oz!
by chix
Summary: Hello! this is NOT a cliche! Guess where this takes place? Hmm? Yes! OZ! please read and review!


Adventures in Oz!

by: Chix

A/N: I decided to try something besides a cliché. The title sorta gives it away, doncha think? Guess where the Harry Potter and crew are going this time? Hee hee hee! Please pleeeeeeease review! And if you wanna email me, my address is [chixypixy@yahoo.com][1]. Thanx!

~*~*~*~*~

For the four wizards, it wasn't a good day in Potions. They were learning the transfer spell. It wasn't going well. Each group had to make a potion and drink it. It would take them to another magical place. And they were the last ones. 

"Well, looks like you are the only ones left. Hopefully, you made this potion right and won't be trapped in two places forever. That would be JUST AWFUL, now wouldn't it?" Snape grinned evilly. " Any questions?" 

"Yeah, why do I have to do this project with Potty and Weasel and Brainy Girl?" Draco stood up and made a disgusted face. " My father will hear about this, I warn you!" 

"You will be the first one to go then, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for volunteering. Take a sip and remember to KEEP YOUR ARMS AND LEGS TUCKED IN UNTIL YOU'VE STOPPED!!" Snape shoved the liquid down his throat. 

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

Hermione went white and stared at Snape. "Where are we going, Professor Snape, sir?" 

"Well, Mrs. Granger, you shall be next for being a nosy busybody." 

"Please! Can't I be last?"

"Too late. Enjoy the trip!" 

She disappeared with a wisp of smoke.

"Now who will be next?" Severus turned around and faced the two remaining boys. 

" Not me, that's for sure!" 

"Another unwilling soul. Thank you Mr. Weasley!" 

"Please Harry's so much braver than I am and-hic! AHHH!" 

"That leaves you Potter. Take a sip won't you? Don't make me have to get dirty, boy! Save me the trouble and DRINK IT!!!" The professor shoved the vial's contents down his throat.

It felt like boiling water; so hot it was almost cold. And it tasted like sour milk. Everything was a whirlwind. Harry felt like he was being sucked up a vacuum cleaner. All of a sudden, everything stopped. There was nothing but blackness, until he realized that his eyes were open. Opening them, everything was blurry and brown. He was looking at someone's face. A hairy one at that.

"AHHHHHH!"

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Who is it?"

" I don't know, sire, I think it's a girl. She's waking!"

"Wha…?" Harry opened his eyes for the second time and nearly passed out again. Good grief he thought. Snape sent us to…OZ!?!? Where are the others? And what are those? He closed his eyes to the weird sight. This is really bad. "Ohhh…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please your highness! We don't know why we're here! There were 4 of us when we came, but the fourth one has been lost." 

"Come, Scarecrow, kneel before the mighty king of the flying monkeys. What is your friend's name?" The King looked at the other two figures behind this Scarecrow. A Tinman and a Cowardly Lion. What an odd combination. 

"His name is Harry, sir."

"You need not hide your face from me. I shall not hurt you in anyway. Is this friend of yours name actually Harriet? We have a girl in our company right now that we don't know. Can you identify the person if we show them to you?" The King looked upon the sleeping girl at the chair opposite him.

"No no, your majesty! Our friend is a man. That is a woman!" The Tinman called out.

The monkey King stepped down from his perch atop a brilliant throne of the finest velvet and pure gold. He paced in front of the group.

"Why do I have to be the Cowardly Lion? I am not a coward! My father WILL hear about this!" The Lion (otherwise known as Draco) spat out venomously.

"I know who you are now. Do you not remember that I had your father cut up for Lion meat 2 months ago? He tasted quite nice I must say." 

"You didn't kill my daddy! Be quiet you mean mean little monkey!" Draco began to hyperventilate and rolled over the tail of the mighty monkey. 

"You dare question the knowledge of the greatest monkey in all the lands? Get out of my castle, you blundering knaves! Out, out, out! Ami, come and mend my sore tail!"

They group ran out, dragging a very heavy "Dorothy". 

"Goody, we have no clue where Harry is, we're being chased by the evil flying monkey army, and we're stuck for 2 days in Oz!" The Scarecrow (otherwise known as Hermione) cried out and raced toward the yellow brick road. 

*Follow the Yellow Brick Road starts playing in the background* 

"So we have to find a way to wake up Dorothy? How do we do that?" Draco starts to follow Hermione, but is hit by what looks like a giant paper airplane. "Oww! It feels like there's a ton of people in here! Ron, help me, please!"

*65 munchkins climb out of the plane followed by a beautiful woman dubbed as 'Glinda the Good Witch' *

"Hello children. I am Glinda and these are my king helpers-my munchies. Say hello, my friendly souls, say hello."

"We are Glinda's munchkins, we've come to sat hello. Please sit back and enjoy our happy little show! Roll call! (kinda like the old Mickey Mouse Club-from the 1950s)

"Miro!"

"Alina"

"Stunka!"

"Crinquo!"

"Larina!"

And so on through 60 more munchkins. Finally they finished Glinda began to speak again.

"The Land of Oz is very complex, you see. There are different countries in it, too. Right now you are in Oz's capital-Ozma. We are heading to the town circle for a meeting. Would you like to join us? Oh, please do! We'd be honored. Yes? Great! Lachmajunka since you are munchkin of the month lead the way."

Lachamajunka (let's call her Junka for short) the munchkin of the month started to walk along the left of the road. The one behind her went ot the right and the line separated, leaving the road clear for tall people to walk on without problems. Glinda started to walk and signaled for the group to follow. 

"Ugh, can I have some help carrying this "girl"? She's HEAVY!" Tinman (otherwise known as Ron) paused on the road to rest and spotted a gold object submerged in the soft sand a few feet away. He picked it up and brushed the sand off of it. The object was a coin. He read the inscription: 'The coin of truth. Say the name of the person whom you wish to find information on and their true identity will be revealed.' Ron put the coin in the cloth sack around his waist and continued. He had no clue just how much this coin would be used in the coming day.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ha ha! What will happen next? I'll be posting the next part soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The evil flying monkeys, Glinda, Oz, the Tinman, The Scarecrow, the Cowardly Lion, Dorothy, and the Munchkins belong to Mr. Frank L. Baum (or is it L. Frank Baum? Let's just say Mr. Baum) The only things I own are the names of the munchies and the coin of truth. The Ami I mentioned was just a thing; I couldn't think of another name and it fit. Alright, bye people! 

   [1]: mailto:chixypixy@yahoo.com



End file.
